He Will Be Loved
by Al Dee Haywill
Summary: "Aku mencintai Gil karena aku kagum dengannya. bukan atasa dasar cinta atau apapun.. yg sebenarnya aku cintai.. adalah kau, Francis" My first FRUK Fic. don't like don't read. Slight PRUK! RnR?


**YOOOOOOOOOOO *lambai lambai*  
Halo~ Saya Ais-Chan \(^w^)/  
Saya baru nulis FRUK jadinya aneh begini *makan genteng*  
Gak apa yah? Saya pemula dalam hal FRUK soalnya ._.  
Dan hampir kagak ada Romance-nya~ *bunuh diri sendiri*  
Okelah, hayuu~**

**-He Will be Loved-  
Pairing : FRUK  
Warning : One-Shot, Romance abal, Yaoi, AU, OOC, Typo (s)  
Hetalia Belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

.

.

.

_He Will be Loved_

.

.

.

Francis, Apakah itu yg disebut bulan?

Ah.. Iya, Arthur. Itu-lah yg apa mereka katakan. Bulan. Sebuah benda yg menempel disana. Di langit. Tempat dimana ia bersinggah. Tempat dimana ia tinggal ditemani oleh beberapa bintang yg setia menemaninya. Seperti kau dan aku. Kau adalah Bintang-ku, Arthur.

Francis, Apakah itu yg disebut Bunga?

Iya. Sebuah bagian dari makhluk hidup yg indah. Mempunyai arti, makna tersendiri. Bagian yg sangat penting dari sebuah kehidupan suatu makhluk hidup. Bagian yg mengandung banyak arti bagi seluruh wajah manis di muka bumi. Seperti kau. Kau mempunyai arti bagiku, Arthur.

Francis, Apakah yg dimaksud dengan.. Cinta?

Ng.. Cinta adalah perasaan dimana kau sangat bingung, gelisah, senang, haru, sedih, di saat yg sama. Rasa ini muncul tiba-tiba di setiap manusia di bumi. Rasa yg dapat menyatukan dua insan berbeda. Rasa yg dapat membuatmu melayang. Rasa yg dapat membuatmu ingin berteriak. Rasa yg sungguh luar biasa. Sama seperti.. Aku. Aku yg selalu mencintaimu. Beginilah rasanya.

Apakah kau menyadari itu, Arthur? Katakanlah. Apakah aku penting bagimu? Apakah aku mempunyai arti? Apakah kau.. Mencintaiku?

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, Francis. dan berhentilah berkata sesuatu hal yg tidak berguna, dasar kodok!" ha.. kasar seperti biasa.

"Maksudmu tidak berguna apa, Arthur? Aku mengatakan hal yg sesungguhnya.." Tawa keluar dari mulutku. Berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Raut wajahmu tak berubah. Sama sekali tidak.

"Tch, sudah beratus-ratus tahun kita hidup bersama, dasar bodoh. Kau tidak menyadari itu, hm?"

"Ah.. memang benar apa katamu. Dan?"

"Dan apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu.. kau tidak ingat, hm? 'Kak Francis, Aku mencintaimu'.. Ahahaha.. masa kecil yg indah, bukan begitu, Arthur?"

"I-itu cuman salah paham!" kau menggembungkan pipi, memalingkan wajah agar tak melihatku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu-mu itu, Arthur..

Sebenarnya aku ingin yg lebih.. beberapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu tetapi kau selalu menganggapnya ini hanya lelucon. Tidak, Sama sekali bukan Lelucon.

Dan.. yang paling aku benci..adalah kau.. bersama dengan orang lain selain aku. Apalagi.. orang itu adalah sahabat terbaikku. Kau tahu? Rasanya seperti kau dikoyak oleh sebuah mesin pembuat bagel. Atau semacam itu.

Gilbert.

"Hei, Francis… kau, dekat dengan Gilbert kan?"

"Oui.. memang kenapa?" Mukamu memerah. Terlihat sekali kalau kau gugup. Ada apa? jangan bilang kalau kau..

"Kelihatannya aku menyukainya, Francis.." DEG."Iya, aku serius.. entahlah. Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika aku bersama dengannya. Aku juga jadi gugup. Aku.. ah.. entahlah! Bingung sekali aku! Kau kan mahir soal ini.. bisa bantu aku, tidak?"

Aku diam sejenak. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata yg barusan ia keluarkan. Ha.. dia mencintai sahabatku sendiri. Sahabat yg paling aku anggap sebagai saudara. Lalu.. dia anggap aku apa?

Aku bukanlah sebuah lampu lalu lintas yg hanya bertengger diam menatap makhluk makhluk yg bernama manusia itu berjalan lalu-lalang dan sebuah mesin kotak berjalan yg mereka sebut sebut sebagai "Mobil" itu.

Aku juga bukanlah sebuah patung. Mungkin benar memang aku seorang personifikasi Negara tapi aku ingin dianggap sebagai seorang manusia juga. Seorang manusia normal yg bisa mengerjakan semua hal dengan normal.

"T..Tentu saja, aku akan membantumu, Arthur" dia tersenyum lalu mengatakan terima kasih padaku. Senyuman yg mungkin takkan aku lihat lagi.

Ha.. tidak mungkin kita bersama kan? Kita sudah beratus-ratus tahun berkelahi tanpa ujung. Meskipun perang sudah berakhir tapi perkelahian kami takkan pudar. Seperti.. lukisan. Lukisan yg warnanya takkan pudar..

Inilah hidupku. Hidup dari seorang pria Perancis tua yg umurnya hampir mencapai 1200 tahun.. Inilah aku.. Francis Bonnefoy.

"Gilbert, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Ja.. ada apa Francis, kese?" Pria albino itu berjalan menghampiriku. Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan bertanya lagi. Hh~ Ini waktunya, Francis.. "Ada seseorang yg menyukaimu.." Aku memaksakan senyumku.

Gilbert berkedip, wajah datar di wajahnya berganti menjadi wajah yg tersenyum sangat lebar. Mata rubinya –mungkin- berkilau-an. Ha.. "Benarkah? Mein Gott! Siapakah itu, Francis?! katakanlah kepada temanmu yg awesome ini"

Ya.. tetapi menurutku kau tidak awesome.

"Err.. haruskah aku mengatakannya?"

"Ja! Apakah dia laki-laki? Atau… Perempuan?"

"Ng.." aku agak memalingkan wajahku untuk tidak melihatnya."Laki-laki.."

"AWESOME! Apakah dia itu si Aristocrat.. um.. maksudku Roderich?! Oh man, kalau itu benar dia aku sangat beruntung karena aku sudah dari dulu menyukainya! Kau mungkin tidak mengerti sebagaimana besar aku mencintainya, Mein freund!"

Eh..

"Ada apa? wajahmu kok kelihatan kaget begitu, kese?"

J-jadi.. um.. apakah aku masih punya harapan untuk mendapatkan Arthur kembali? "Um.. bukan.. dia bukan Roderich.. s-sebenarnya dia adalah Arthur" air wajah Gilbert berubah. Dari senang menjadi datar."K-Kenapa, Gil?"

"Aku tidak bisa mencintainya, Francis"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

"Kau mencintai Arthur bukan? Tidak ingatkah kau bercerita padaku dan Antonio soal perasaanmu terhadap Arthur? Francis.. kalau kau memang benar-benar menyukai Arthur, kau harus menunjukkan kalau kau memang suka padanya"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Otakku berusaha mencerna kata-kata yg baru keluar dari mulutnya. Sahabat lama-ku. Juga.. yg sekarang menjadi Musuh baru-ku. Tanganku mengepal karena aku kesal! Tahu apa dia soal aku?!

"Gil, Cinta bukanlahsuatu barang untuk dipermainkan. Aku mohon! Cintailah Arthur! Aku.. A-Aku.. Aku tidak bisa mencintainya. Aku mohon, Gil. Kalau Arthur sampai mengetahui ini-"

"-Kau bilang cinta bukanlah suatu barang untuk dipermainkan bukan? Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintainya?" Aku terdiam. Aku tidak bisa mencintainya karena dia mencintai Gilbert! Aku tidak mau melukai hatinya!

"Gil, tolonglah.. hanya sekali ini saja. Bantu aku.. tolong cintai Arthur.."

Dia menggeleng, "Sudah aku bilang, Francis.. Aku tidak bisa. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Arthur. Katakan saja apa yg ada di dalam hatimu. Karena hatimulah yg paling jujur daripada otakmu. Aku yakin kau bisa, Francis.."

"Karena.. Hatiku yg paling jujur?"

.

.

.

"….Jadi begitu? Kau.. Kau mencintaiku, Francis?"

.

.

.

Menurutku.. cinta itu seperti bunga mawar. Kadang kala cinta itu harum seperti harumnya bunga ini. Dan kadang kala cinta itu sakit seperti saat kita terkena duri dari bunga mawar ini. Cinta tidak ada yg halus. Cinta tidak ada yg manis seperti di dunia dongeng.

Tidak ada.. tidak ada..

"Francis.. Bisa bicara sebentar?" Aku mendongakkan kepala. Menatap kedua iris emerald yg dimilikinya."Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Tentu saja, duduk saja.." hari ini. Sore ini. Ladang bunga mawar milikku. Aku. Dan dia."Apa yg ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Soal Gilbert.. aku.. A-Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau mencintaiku kan.. Bloody Frog?" Deg. Seketika aku melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Aku sadar sekarang, Francis. Aku menyukai Gilbert karena aku kagum padanya. Bukan atas dasar cinta atau apapun. Aku sangat bodoh karena aku baru menyadari ini.. setelah aku pikir-pikir orang yg aku cintai.. adalah kau.. kau, Francis" dia mendekat ke wajahku dan..

Dia menciumku?

"Mau kan kau memaafkan aku, Francis? mau kan kau mencintaiku.. lagi, Francis?"

"oui.. Je t'aime comme tu m'aimes.. (1)"

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANCUURRRRRRRRR Ancur banget QAQ  
Maaf, saya baru nulis FF FRUK jadinya kayak begini /pundung  
Maaf! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN *bungkuk bungkuk*  
Ya udah, karena ini ff one-shot jadi..**

**(1) ****Je t'aime comme tu m'aimes : Aku mencintaimu seperti Kau mencintaiku**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan Hounto ni Gomen ne! *bows***

**RnR?  
No Flame please**


End file.
